Sunlight of Augus
by MobileSuitAction
Summary: A story of the next boy to become the White Devil of Tekkaden.
1. The Boy Named by the Sun

Earth, 10 years ago. A young boy cries out to another, "Brother! Brother where are you!" as he runs through a burning house. He can hear a man saying "I just got a report that the mobile suit has been captured and we have a hostage. Boss says we should leave now". The soldiers run down the hall, evacuating the building. "This is it,

I'm an orphan now," says the boy as he curls up into a ball before he cries himself to sleep. This same boy would go to sleep the same way almost every night for 10 years, until he heard of a small group calling themselves Tekkaden. This group accomplished a lot and did almost everything they set out to do. The very name of the group lit a fire in this boy and he was determined to join, little did he know, he would become one of their most important members.

It started out a normal day, training regimens, meal time, mobile suit training, free time, then more training. However, just as last training regimen of the day was wrapping up, 6 mobile suits fell down from the sky, 2 reginlaze's, 3 graze's, and 1 graze ritter commander type. As most would have assumed from this unexpected arrival, chaos resulted. Although a small number, Tekkaden was being out gunned with their small roster of mobile suits, and with Mikazuki out of commission caring for his new wives, things were looking down. but suddenly one of the reginlazes went down in a clouds of dust, as the dust cleared a white mobile suit stood with one foot on the toppled reginlaze, in it's newest form, the Barbatos Augus. However, something was different from how it was designed, it's reaction speed was faster and seemed to pack much more of a punch, it could have something to do with it's pilot, the boy who was inspired by Tekkaden, Haru Augus.

One by one, the mobile suits fell at the might of the Gundam frame. Orga was shouting over the radio, "what were you thinking, you could have killed yourself!" Then Haru replied, "but I didn't, now did I." "That's right, you didn't. How did you even control it?" replied Orga. "I don't know" said Haru, "everything just felt natural." "Rather peculiar,"said Orga. "Anyway, return to base, we've got quite a bit of paperwork to fill out because of your little joy ride," said Orga in a commanding tone.

Back at the former CGS base, Orga was lecturing, but at the same time thanking Haru for what he had done. " I guess we do need a new pilot for the Barbatos," said Orga, offering Haru a new job. "Sounds like you're begging" said Haru in a joking manner, "I'll be happy to take that occupation." Hey I…. thank you Haru" replied Orga before Haru left the room.

Later, Haru was training with the Barbatos against Akihiro and the Gusion. "You're pretty good at piloting the mobile suit," said Akihiro "your testing my mettle." Then, Haru catches Akihiro off guard and forces his mobile suit to the ground, winning the mach battle. "How does it feel to get beat by a rookie," said Haru in a joking and mocking manner. "cocky one aren't you" said Akihiro. "I prefer to call it pride Mr. Altland," replied Haru. " hmph, well your full of it" said Akihiro, " let's head back for today. Little did any of them know, more trouble was just in the horizon.


	2. Out with the Old, In with the New

Sympathizers of the old ways of Gjallarhorn wanted to destroy Tekkaden. "Let kill those damn space rats," said one soldier. "I'll tear those kids out of their Gundams and make them wish they never heard of a Gundam," said another soldier. "

Gentlemen, gentlemen, simmer down. Save all of this energy for the battle field where it will really count," said the man at the head of war table, Rustal Elion.

"Nothing like a hard day's work, ay Haru," said Akihiro. "Yeah, and pick up the pace, just because you're a Gundam pilot now doesn't mean you get to slack off," said Eugene. "Sorry, we just been at this for hours and I'm beat," said Haru. "That sounds like quitting talk, should we worry that you're just going to quit in the middle of a battle," said Akihiro question Haru's attitude. "No sir," replied Haru, fearing to his life knowing that Akihiro was much more physically gifted than he was. "Good, now go get more boxes, we've still got much more to move." "Yes sir," replied Haru with a sigh.

Just as they were finishing up, a cloud of dust could be seen heading up the road. It was a small 3 wheeled truck-like vehicle, and the driver was none other than Atra Mixta, Atra Augus now, and the original pilot of the Barbatos, Mikazuki Augus, being pushed in a wheelchair. " Hey everyone," said Atra with lots of pep. "Hey look, it's the groom and one of his brides," said Eugene. "Hey," said Mikazuki in a slightly moody tone. "Who's the new guy?" "Oh, how rude of us, Mika, this is Haru Augus," said Akihiro. "Augus, huh" said Mikazuki. Gary extended his hand to Mikazuki and said "nice to meet you." Mika awkwardly shaked his hand and said "nice to meet you as well Augus." "Got quite an attachment to that name don't you," said Haru. "Well, it is my last name as well," replied Mikazuki. "Small world" responded Haru. "Maybe we should get some practice in before the Sun sets, alright Haru," said Akihiro. "Yessss," said Haru quietly, but with lots of excitement. "What practice" said Atra. " Well, this is kind of awkward, but Haru is the Barbatos's new pilot," said Eugene. Mika's eyes widen at this statement as said "says who." "Boss's orders. Orga said you were in such horrible conditions, one more graze ein or gundam would kill you," said Akihiro. Mika loosens up a a bit, turns to Atra, and says "let's go see how the new guy performs."

On the training field, the Barbatos Augus and Gusion Rebake were staring at each other, then they went into a full attack. Akihiro tried to keep his distaste and fire shots at Haru, but he was too fast and got into melee range. The Gusion was no match for the Barbatos's melee weapons and strength, the machine was defeated in no time. While the watching crowd and even Atra was impressed, Mikazuki wasn't. He had beaten several mobile suits with the Barbatos's previous incarnation, the Barbatos Lupus Rex. With it getting late, everyone headed back, and Mika and Atra decided to stay the night, knowing that Kudelia wouldn't be back until the following day.

At dinner, Mika said, " Atra, maybe you shouldn't eat so much, you look a little plump." Atra blushes and yelled at him " you know perfectly well why I'm plump Mika, and it's not because of food." Everyone got a good laugh out of that moment, congratulated them, and asked about Kudelia. Haru was lost in thought thinking "Mikazuki Augus, other than Tekkaden, I know I have heard that name before." Haru had hardly any recollection of his brother because he was 4 at the time and didn't get to know his brother well. " You there Haru," questioned Ride. "Oh, you need something Ride?" "You alright Haru, you zoned out." " I was just thinking," said Haru, "didn't the Flarous come back from repairs today?" "Yeah," said Ride, " and I'm honored and excited to be piloting a Gundam, guess you feel the same way." "Yeah, but not as excited as you it seems." Then, a drunken Eugene said, " now (hick) let give a three (hick) cheers for our new (hick) Gundam pilots (hick) Haru and Ride." Everyone cheered and laughed at Eugene and his hilarious drunken nature. the coming day would be filled with chaos form an oncoming squad of Reginlaze.


End file.
